Donna LaDonna
Donna LaDonna is the "mean girl" of Castlebury. Those who get to know Donna on a more personal level, like Walt, discover she's not really half as bad as she appears. Character arc Early Life Season 1 Season 2 Personality Donna's the mean, person popular girl of Castlebury High. She always wants to be the best. Also, she is known as the "Fashion Bitch" or "The Wicked Bitch Of The West". She is also a really big whore. She'll probably get herpes. (Just Sayin') Physical appearance Donna LaDonna has curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has plump lips. Donna's always wearing brightly colored clothing and large hoop earrings. There is not a day that passes by that Donna does not wear heels or platforms. Relationships Donna LaDonna is known for her many and varied romantic relationships with men. By her own admission, she wears sexually alluring clothes to attract men, then has sex with them in order to keep them around until she grows tired of them, and breaks up with them. She has been in a relationship with Sebastian Kydd. After Carrie and Sebastian broke up the first time, Donna came into the picture and started dating Sebastian. Carrie was taking her driver's ed test and by the parallel parking until suddenly she sees through the rearview mirror Sebastian and Donna walking together crossing the street holding hands. Carrie wasn't thinking straight and put the car in reverse and almost hit them both. It was an act of jealousy. After a few episodes later, Sebastian decides to dump Donna in the Diner that Carrie and her friends Hang out all the time. She was in shock, but not from the fact that she was heart-broken, but by Sebastian breaking up with her. She said that they still had to be "together" and wait until Donna herself breaks up with Sebastian, if not that will totally mess up her "she breaks up with the guy first before the guy does it himself" routine. Sebastian agrees with it and confesses to Donna that he still has feelings for Carrie and got jealous at the dance when she was with George. then, the Donna and Sebastian lovers ended in an awkward ending, as usual. Donna has also had a relationship with Walt Reynolds after Walt found out about Maggie sleeping with another guy behind his back. Donna has become so open to him and she began to really have feelings for Walt on how he would listen to her and care for her and not about her looks or for wanting to have sex with her. But as a person and her feelings. One night, Donna wanted to seduce him into having sex with her in his house while watching a movie. but then Walt said that he wasn't ready to have sex again. Then, Donna asked him if he was gay. He said he didn't know or something, then Donna said that she will understand if he was because her older brother is gay. but he didn't finish the answer. So then they became understandable friends. Appearances Novels Gallery This character has a Photo Gallery! Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters